Efervescencia
by Capitan Kuchiki
Summary: Seita ara todo lo que pueda para que su hermana no muera de hambre, pero por muchos obstáculos sus vidas irán mas allá de lo que el pensaba.


**Los personajes de La tumba de las luciérnagas no me pertenecen son de a escritora Akiyiki Nosaka yo solo intento hacer que disfruten la historia y que pasen un buen rato leyéndome.**

 **Efervescencia** **.**

 **Viñeta**

 **S** olo días después de irnos de nuestra casa e irnos a la de mi tía en _Nishimomiya_ tuve que hacer muchas cosas pero desearía tener una casa como la de ella en estos momentos. Extraño el estar con mamá atendiéndola y escuchando su risa por la casa junto con la de Satsuko. Volver a aquellos tiempos en donde mi padre y mi madre estaban juntos y felices, extraño esos momentos en los que mama salia con sus hermosos Kimonos _,_ Kimonos que cambiamos por arroz y algunas otras cosas.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de nuestra tía me sentí muy feliz porque así Satsuko podría dormir bien y sin yo estar muy preocupado por unos días, pero no fue así, cada vez que Satsuko despertaba en la medianoche llorando, mi tía empezaba a decir:

—Si no callas a esa niña en este instante tendré que echarlos ya que mi hijo e hija estudiaban y trabajaban desde muy temprano para que ella los despierte.

Varios días después cambiamos unos de los últimos Kimonos de mamá y aunque era mucho arroz mi tía partía en dos envases, uno para ellos y uno para nosotros, pero como siempre ellos terminaban comiendo de el de nosotros también, había días en los cuales escuchaba a mi tía raspaba la olla y comer el poco arroz que quedaba, pero si yo y mi hermana decíamos que teníamos hambre o que ese era nuestro arroz ella nos decía

—Niños malagradecidos, los dos vienen a mi casa sin yo cobrarles su estancia y me pagan así, ustedes saben que ellos tienen que comer mas porque ellos necesitan estar mas alimentados para poder trabajar.

Después de una ultima noche de haber escuchado a mi tía gritar que callara a Satsuko y que nos echaría si no la calmaba, compre una _Jinrikisha_ y monte todas nuestras cosas en ella, camine por la calle tirando de la _Jinrikisha_ mientras la gente nos miraba y mi tía decía

—Os espero que le vayáis muy bien.

Al haber caminado muy lejos encontré una cueva en forma de U, y anteriormente había comprado unas ollas. Cocí un poco de arroz para Satsuko y para mi, así fueron varios días , pues el arroz se acabo y tuve que cambiar el ultimo Kimono por arroz, pero como estaban las cosas muy caras solo me dio un poco de arroz el granjero.

El arroz duro unos días y a Satsuko le daba mas hambre, así que tuve que robar verduras y otras cosas que pudiéramos comer, llegue y Satsuko había atrapado una mariposa, comimos lo que traje y ella después de un rato me dijo Me pica mucho la espalda, al otro día la lleve al doctor para que me dijera que tenia Satsuko, pero solo dijo:

—La niña esta desnutrida, solo necesita comer sano le dije que me diera algo para las ronchas, pero me dijo que nos fuéramos.

Esa tarde fuimos a la playa y le dije que se metiera en el agua, que eso calmaría la picazón, pero no hizo nada y así fue por varios días. Después de que algunos bombarderos acabaran con algunas aldeas yo fui y me metí en casas para algo, pero eran muy pocas las cosas de valor que hallaba. Intente cambiar un Kimono por arroz pero ya no hacían trueques, el arroz y otras comidas habían aumentado incluso el agua.

Fui una noche a buscar algunas cosas para comer y regrese, Satsuko se quedo dormida pero sin comer ni un poco de sandía y yo también después de haber comido. Al cabo de rato la luz me cegaba y un hombre gritando y golpeándome me saco de nuestro refugio llevándome a la policía, tantos gritos y demás y el guardia le dijo que solo era un niño con mucha hambre y que pronto moriría, así que me soltó. Con un ojo amoratado e hinchado volví al refugio.

Cuando llegue en la mañana Satsuko estaba afuera con sus brazos aun mas delgados que antes, jugando con la arena mojada, me acerco a ella y sostiene una bolita de arena mojada.

—Toma Seita cometela esta muy sabrosa— eso hizo sentirme muy mal, aveces pienso en regresar a casa de mi tía pero creo que ella ya no debe de estar allí ya. Varios días pasaron y Satsuko murió después de que yo llegara de buscar comida fui a incinerar su pequeño cuerpo pero me dijeron que no podían incinerar su cuerpo y un hombre me dijo que muy cerca de allí vendían unos cestos y que eso serviría para que Satsuko se quemara, y así lo hice, queme el cuerpo de Satsuko y enterré sus restos en las afueras del refugio.

Luego de unos de haber pasado unos días por las calles llegue a una estación de tren donde las moscas bagaban como guardias de seguridad y los guardias de seguridad andaban como fantasmas me mantuve sentado en un pilar con solo beber, allí había agua así que decidí quedarme, pero una diarrea que tenia de varios días atrás se complico haciendo inmóvil mi cuerpo y solo al escuchar los últimos pasos que se acercaban a mi cerré mis lentamente sintiendo como me alejaba.

 _ **Hay vivos que deberían estar muertos**_

 _ **y muertos que deberían estar vivos**_

 _ **1.**_

 **Fin**

 **Bueno he vuelto aquí con una triste historia que decidí hacer hace mucho tiempo pero no tenia muchas ganas de escribir pero ya la hice y creo que me quedo muy bien, respecto a mis otro fic actualizare muy pronto, bueno chao y espero actualizar una de mis historias pronto y recuerden que se aceptan correcciones**

 **Nota 1: Gandalf el Gris en "El señor de los anillos: La comunidad del anillo"**


End file.
